Brain and Brawn
by Lovely-Lyss
Summary: Set days after Ron leaves the tent, Harry has an important letter to send. [Harmony]
1. Brain and Brawn

_"Dear Ginny,_

 _I thought you should know, expect your brother home soon, and tell him he isn't welcome to come near me ever again, he betrayed my trust for the final time..."_

Harry stopped what he was writing and put down his quill. Rubbing his temple, he looked over Hermione, sleeping. She had a trail of dried tears running down her face.

"You know you don't have to stare at me. I'm fine" Hermione muttered, her eyes still closed. "Ron's just a prat and I'm glad he's gone"

"Hermione" Harry said, concern lacing his voice.

"Harry" she mimicked back, sitting up on the cot.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"What are you writing?" She asked, seeing the quill and parchment on the table.

 _"... There's more to this letter than that. I wish I knew exactly what to say. I wish even more that I could tell you this in person. I hope you understand..."_

"I'm writing at letter to Ginny." Harry said, looking back at the letter. He definitely could feel a headache starting. Since when did everything get so complicated?

"Oh, I didn't realize it was safe to send letters now." Hermione said, her smile fell for a split second. Too fast for Harry to even notice with his attention on the letter in front of him.

"It's important." Harry said, not even looking up.

"Of course she is," Hermione muttered with a small sigh, "I'm making breakfast, would you like some?"

Harry nodded to her, smiling. He grimaced when he looked at the letter.

 _I wonder what that face is for?_ Hermione thought to herself as she went to the 'kitchen' part of the tent.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Harry asked, "I know you put up a silencing charm"

"Good," Hermione said sharply.

"Liar," Harry countered.

"Harry," Hermione said warningly.

"Hermione," Harry mimicked back. She rolled her eyes, unable to be truly mad with him. "But really, how are you?"

"I'm..." she paused, seemingly lost in thought. _Embarrassed? Because Ron left in such a Ron way. Sad? Because she's finally realized what her mother has been trying to tell her. "_ Actually good, or at least I will be"

"Good because from now on, it's just you and I. No more prat. This was the final straw." Harry said with such conviction that Hermione smiled. "We never needed him anyways, you're the brain and I'm brawn"

For the first time in days, Hermione let out a real laugh.

"So..." Hermione said, putting a plate of food on the table in front of Harry as she sat down with her own. She nodded towards the letter, "What's so important?"

Harry frowned, looking again at the letter.

"I'm letting her know that The Prat will arrive home and..." Harry trailed off, unsure. As if saying it aloud will make it true.

"And?" Hermione questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"It's complicated," he sighed.

"Oh," Hermione nodded towards her best friend.

"Yeah," Harry said between bites. Finishing his plate, he took it to the sink.

He turned back around quickly, staring intently at Hermione. She blushed a little under his scrutiny.

"What?"

"I'm just going to say it," he said quickly, with a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm breaking up with her," Harry said, "well, more like permanently ending things."

"What," Hermione managed to squeak out, her heart pounding. Harry sat back down, again picking up the quill to finish the letter. "Why would you do that?"

 _"... A lot has changed in these last few months. As much as I don't want to hurt you, I feel you deserve the truth. It's not that I don't love you anymore, I've just realized that I don't love you in the way. It's been a long and confusing couple months but I've realized I'm in love with Hermione._

 _Harry"_


	2. Chapter 2

**[ONE DAY EARLIER]**

The forest was silent and dark, the wind softly blowing the trees. In a small clearing, Harry had just took over guard duty from Ron. There was a moment of both instant relief and instant jealousy when Harry gave Ron the necklace.

"Not much happening," Ron grunted as he slipped the necklace over his head and tucked it into his shirt. He headed into the tent, his sour mood getting more and more obvious with each step he took.

Harry shook his head, trying to forget the necklace and Ron's bad attitude. _I can't wait to destroy that bloody necklace._

There was something hypnotic about the sound of the peaceful forest. Harry seemed to get more and more lost in thought as her stared off into the forest beyond the clearing.

 _How did I not see this before? How am I supposed to tell Gin? I mean, we're technically broken up. Do I need to tell her? And Hermione? Merlin, she's beyond smart, she'll never go for a guy like me. I barely applied myself at school, I'd most likely be dead without her. Not to mention Ron, pretty sure he's in love with her also. Also? Oh Merlin, I love Hermione._

Harry was stirring the fire when he heard shouting from inside the tent. He sighed, _Ron and Hermione are fighting again. I wonder what he did this time._

Harry pushed himself up. With a last survey of the protection charm, he walked towards the tent. Hermione and Ron's voices getting clearer and clearer.

"... will you grow up?" Hermione yelled. Harry stopped at the entrance of the tent. _Do I actually want to go in here?_ "You've got to get over this ridiculous attitude you have."

"Get over my attitude?" Ron stuttered angrily, "you need to get over yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, Harry could hear the danger in her voice. _This isn't going to be good._

Harry pulled open the tent flaps, peeking in, the two of them stood face-to-face. Ron's face was bright red with anger and Hermione's hair seemed wild and alive. With the deep breath, he made his way in.

"Guys," Harry started to say but he was cut off. Hermione looked panicked.

"Of course," Ron spat out at Hermione. "It's him isn't it?"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Harry asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Harry." Hermione warned. Ron started laughing.

"It is him!" Ron exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Ronald," Hermione whispered, venom in her voice. "Stop right there."

"Or what?" Ron dared.

Harry watched the scene before him unravel, wide-eyed. _How am I supposed to stop this when I have no idea what is happening._

"Stop being such a child," Hermione exclaimed, "we've got bigger issues to deal with than your hurt feelings."

Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"You know what, I can't do this anymore. I'm done. Done wearing this stupid necklace. Done starving. And most certainly am done being second to the great Harry Potter." Ron ripped off the Horcrux and stalked out of the tent.

Harry looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. With a sigh, she took off after Ron, yelling his name.

Harry walked to the edge of the tent so he could see out the tent. He saw Hermione chase off after Ron into the woods, still calling his name.

 _I'm just going to let them deal with this themselves._ Harry shrugged, making his way back to the fire. He could barely make out the outlines of them.

Five minutes went by and Harry was starting to get nervous. _They wouldn't have left the protection charms, would they? I can't see them anymore._

Just as Harry stood up, Hermione came stumbling back into the clearing. She was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," She sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Harry's heart started racing. _Was Ron captured? Hurt?_

He went to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked softly. She just kept crying. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"He's gone." Hermione cried. Harry's heart stopped, _gone? Like gone gone?_ "He's left us!"

 _Ah, that kind of gone._

"He left us?"

"Yes, he's gone." Hermione whispered, "and it's my fault."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I got over 1000 views, which I never expected. Whilst this was supposed to be a short one shot, I felt inspired to continue! I was thinking of doing little snippets of their lives. Probably all under 1k words.

Also, I've been working on a multi-chapter Harry/Hermione that takes during GoF, which will be much longer than this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**[JUNE 1997]**_

 _[what her mother had been trying to tell her]_

Hermione waved to Harry as she watched him get into his uncle's vehicle. He mustered a small wave and smile back. She sighed and turned to her mother.

Jean Granger stared at her daughter, knowingly with a smirk.

"What?" Hermione asked, forcing a smile. She followed her mother towards the car.

"Was that Harry?" Jean asked, laughing "He's grown into a very handsome young man."

"Mother," Hermione said testily. She spotted the car and tried to speed up. This is ridiculous, when will she stop with the Harry stuff?

"Oh sorry, was it Ronald that you had feelings for?" Jean rolled her eyes, keeping pace with her daughters fast pace.

"Mother, please" Hermione knew if she didn't give her mother the reaction she was looking for, the teasing would only get worse. "You know I don't like either, they're my best friends."

"Uh huh," Jean said, clearly not believing her daughter.

"You know, I almost missed you," Hermione sarcastically said.

"Hmm, I didn't miss you." Jean teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened the car door.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat in the backseat. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He said, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Why does he get a greeting like that and I don't?" Jean said with a fake pout.

"Because you're being childish." Hermione said primly with a smile.

Jean rolled her eyes and muttered, "Daddy's little girl is more like it."

"Childish." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at her mother, who returned the favour.

"Ladies" Walter said, laughing. Hermione spent the two hour drive home catching her family up on her year whilst being teased about Harry and Ron.

When they arrived home, Walter drug hermiones trunk into their house, whilst Hermione grabbed Crookshanks carrier.

"We're home Crooks," Hermione happily sighed. She let him out and he gratefully nugged her leg.

"I must write to Harry," Hermione muttered. "Just to check up on him."

Hermione missed the look between her parents as she ran to her room. Jean with a wicked smile and Walter with a frown.

She opened the door to her childhood room. Looking around, she seen her pure white room, with a soft smile she headed towards her perfectly neat desk. Grabbing her pen, she penned a letter to Harry.

" _Harry,_

 _I know we've only just left each other but I wanted to check in. I hope I'm not being, as Ron says, 'overbearing'._

 _Hermione"_

Hermione put her pen back into the jar and folded up the letter. Now, how am I supposed to get this letter to Harry.

As if she knew, Hedwig appeared; pecking at the window. Hermione smiles in relief, opening the window.

"Hello Pretty Girl," she murmured scratching the top of Hedwig head. She grabbed a treat from the container that Hermione had especially for Hedwig. Hedwig hooted in appreciation. "Do you mind taking this to Harry."

Hedwig looked at Hermione as if to say _of course I will, you silly human._

Hermione smiled and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off. Hermione watched her fly off.

Hermione took off down the stairs. She was going to make the most of this month and a half before she had to whip her parent's memories.

She slowed down as she came to the kitchen. She saw her father at the table teasing her mother about her cooking. Her mother was mockingly glaring. Tears welled up in her eyes. _It's for their own good._

"Hermione?" Jean stopped, she looked concerned when she met her daughter's eyes. "Is everything alright, darling?"

Hermione mustered a smile. "Of course, I've just missed you two so much."

"Oh now you miss me." Jean smiled, it not truly meeting her eyes.

"I always miss you." Hermione said sincerely. "Maybe not your cooking though."

She leant over the pot and turned up her nose at the smell of burnt... "what are you making anyways?"

"Pasta." Jean said shortly. "You'll see, it'll be delicious."

Hermione and Walter looked at each other.

"Dear, why don't you order take out." Walter mock-whispered.

"On it." Hermione whispered back. Jean just rolled her eyes, but she still turned the stove off.

* * *

Days had gone by without word from Harry. Hermione had taken to pacing in her room. _Where is Hedwig? Why hasn't Harry answered._

Jean watched her daughter from down the hall. I _t's been 3 days of her pacing. Something bad has happened, I just know it. She tried to fool us with her story of a quiet year._

Jean walked into the room, "Hermione, darling, is everything alright?"

Hermione took one look at her mother and bursted into tears. Jean quickly enveloped Hermione in a hug. Shushing her and running her hands through Hermione's hair, Jean tried to sooth her. Hermione's sobbing only got worse.

Walter hearing the commotion came down the hall from the living room. As he step towards the two, Jean looked at her husband in shock. _I've never seen Hermione break down like this._

"Hermione," Walter whispered, holding her hand. "How can we help you?"

Hermione finally started to settle down. She looked at her mum and dad, tears threatening to well up again. She took a deep breath.

"I haven't been entirely honestly with you, about what happens at Hogwarts." Hermione said softly. She proceeded to spend the next hours filling her parents in and answering their many questions.

"... and now, with Dumbledore dead, we're at war." Hermione finished, leaving out the part about what her next year will look like. _They won't even remember._

* * *

 _ **[JUNE 1997]**_

 _[I've realized I'm in love with Hermione]_

" _Harry,_

 _I know we've only just left each other but I wanted to check in. I hope I'm not being, as Ron says, 'overbearing'._

 _Hermione"_

Harry smiled at the letter. _Less than 6 hours, that must be a new record for her._

He sat at the small, broken desk in his room, to pen a letter back to her. An hour passed and the floor was now littered with discarded letters. He sighed, pushed himself away from the desk and flung himself onto his bed.

The more he stared at the ceiling the more he thought about what was to come.

 _Dumbledore's dead. Snape's a traitor. I'm stuck at the Dursley's. And I'm in love with Hermione._

Harry sighed. _Being at the Dursley's is both a blessing and a curse. At least it's not the Weasley's. I don't think I could face Ron now with how I feel about Hermione. I can't even think about this._

Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

3 days had passed with Harry moving back and forth between his bed and his desk trying to write Hermione a letter. What could he even say to her? _Hi, I realized I'm incredibly unobservant and that I know you like Ron but I love you._

He shook his head, scraping another piece if paper. _Whatever I write this time, is what I'm sending. Hermione's probably worrying about me right now._

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write, but I'm fine. The Dursley's aren't bothering me. Hope to see you at the Weasley's next month._

 _Keep in touch,_

 _Harry"_

* * *

 _ **[JULY 1997]**_

Hermione started at her mother and father from the hall. They were sat in the living room watching the telly. As if she could feel the stare from her daughter, Jean turned to her.

Jean got up from the couch, pulling Hermione into her room. They both sat on the bed.

"Are you going to be doing whatever it is you've got planned to keep us safe?" Jean asked, promptly. "I know you didn't tell us the whole truth."

"What?" Hermione stuttered.

"I know you, darling," Jean said, reaching to stroke Hermione's hair. "You've got something planned. It's been weighing on you."

"I'm so sorry, " Hermione whispered to her.

"Your father and I will accept whatever you're going to do." Jean stated. "I assume you're doing it tonight since you're leaving for the Weasley wedding."

"yes, I'm going to wipe your memories of me and give you new identities." Hermione whimpered.

Jean gasped, tears welling up. "We won't remember you?"

"Or magic. You'll be safe." Hermione cried.

"Will we ever remember?" Jean asked, scared to know the answer.

"If we win, I'll come and find you. If we lose, I'll be.." Hermione stopped, took a deep breath. "I'll be dead, and the magic will wear off."

Jean cried. "You better win, Hermione. You can't die."

"I'll try, mum." Hermione whispered as she gave her a right hug.

"Yes, well you do that." Jean said, trying to be strong. "Now, let's get you to say goodbye to your father and then you can do this magic trick of yours."

* * *

 **A/N:** let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

[Present; in the tent]

"Why would you do that?"

 _thump... thump... thump..._

time seemed to pass by slowly as Hermione waited for Harry to answer her. Her heart fluttered, her mind racing a mile a minute, going to the one possibility that she hoped was true. C _ould he actually feel the same way as I do?_

Finally, Harry set down his quill for the final time. With confidence that Hermione had never seen from Harry, he smiled at her.

"I have a lot to say," Harry said, patting the seat beside him, Hermione sat down beside him, as she was about to say something, Harry cut her off, "Please, just listen, this will be hard enough for me to say."

She nodded, with a confused smile.

"As you know, I grew up with the Dursley's." Harry started, with a grim smile, "I did not have a childhood as you did. I'm told that my parents loved each other and that they loved me, but I did not experience it. I didn't know that what I was scared of the dark as a child, that a mother would comfort you. I didn't know that when I fell and hurt myself that a father could make everything better."

Hermione grabbed his hand tightly, her heart breaking for Harry.

"The only examples I had of love growing up were of my aunt and uncle, and that was not a good example. I was never hugged as a child, nor was I told 'I love you'. I learnt instead that feelings are bad, to lock them away or face the wrath of Uncle Vernon."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek as she envisioned Harry's childhood. He smiled at her, wiping away her tear.

"So, you can imagine my surprise when I started to feel this inexplainable feeling for you." Harry grinned, Hermione blinked, unable to process what he was saying. "Sirius explained to me that I was feeling love for the first time."

"Harr-" Hermione started to say, finally processing what he had said.

"Please, just let me get this out." Harry pleaded. Hermione nodded.

"First year, I was so awful to you in the beginning. Ron was my first ever real friend. I was so scared of ruining it, that I wasn't sure how to stand up to him" Harry winced.

"You saved me that year." Hermione reminded him.

"Barely, but yes, we did finally get our heads out of our arses. Then second year came. Once you were petrified, twelve year old me didn't know what to do. I was so lost. I stayed by your side, until Promfy would kick me out at the end of the night, then I'd be right back the next day."

"You never told me that." Hermione commented, thoughtfully.

"I didn't want you do lecture me about how I should have been studying." Harry laughed, Hermione laughed with him. That did sound like something her younger self would have done.

"Third year, I have no idea how you stayed friends with me. All you wanted to do was protect me with the firebolt, and I took a hissy fit over it."

"But really, all of this started in fourth year. I never really noticed girls until then. Sure, I thought you were pretty, but for Merlin sake's, I thought of you as a sister." Harry said.

"Then there was the Yule Ball. That dress Hermione." Harry let out a low whistle, whilst running his fingers through his messy hair, "You'd just finished dancing with Krum, and there I was sitting on the side lines jealous. I was jealous of him and mad at myself for not asking you. For not even thinking of asking you. I didn't understand why I was feeling this way, but I definitely stopped considering you as a sister in that moment."

Hermione laughed, "Parvati was very upset with you."

"I know, I felt awful for how I treated her." Harry grimaced. "months later, and it's the second task. I find the hostages, and there you are. My best friend, the only person who truly ever believed in me, the person who I'd miss most and you were his. His hostage and his date.

"But time went on, I struggled. I'd repeat "She's like a sister" over and over again in the head, trying to remind myself. Summer came, and I spent some time with Sirius. In typical Sirius fashion, he enlightened me about what I was feeling."

Harry stopped, "I won't be telling you what that entailed."

"Most likely it was inappropriate for a teenager." Hermione laughed.

"Beyond." Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of the embarrassing memory.

Harry started to rub Hermione's hand with his thumb, subconsciously, as he remembered Sirius.

"But then Sirius died. If I'd of listened to you, he'd still be here today. Probably in this tent, torturing me about this." Harry winced. "You've never led me astray. You've always done what is best for me. For us. I'm grateful for you. I guess in a roundabout way, I'm trying to say is..."

Harry leaned towards Hermione, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all folks. I'm so sorry it took so long to get out. My baby has been cutting teeth like no tomorrow, and I've been prioritizing sleep over everything else. lol. but I finally had a chance to write a short conclusion! Would you guys be interested in a little one shot of Sirius enlightening Harry about his feelings?


End file.
